The Next Life
by socrazyimsane
Summary: A story about Lelouch and Suzaku. A promise that Lelouch made to Suzaku. And Suzaku doing anything to make sure Lelouch keeps it.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Tears were streaming down his face but the mask that was not his hid the offending signs of sorrow from the large crowd in front of him. The tears came faster and faster as he sunk his blade through the rich white clothing and the soft pale skin.

"The punishment for what you have done will be this then: you will live on, always wearing that mask serving as a knight for justice and truth. You will no longer live your life as Suzaku Kururugi, you shall sacrifice the ordinary pleasures of your life for the benefit of the world. For eternity." The king, the 99th emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia, the leader of the Black Rebellion; Zero, but to him...it was simply Lelouch spoke his last words. With that he fell, dead by his Knight's own hands. But with one final breath he whispered these words. "In the next life...fate won't keep us apart; I swear it."

'Zero' wept, as he took the blade out of his lover's stomach. He cried. He took one final look at the dead man...no, that was wrong, Lelouch was still a teenager..a boy. He vanishes then. Gone, seen only by those who offend peace and justice and those who help him to stop it. But he never talks, only does. And as soon as the crime is over he vanishes.

The light shown through the small window. The boy, his chocolate hair ruffled from sleep but still retaining its natural small spikes, rolled over, trying to sleep some more. It was a Saturday after all and he wanted to make up for the lack of sleep he had been getting due to early school hours. But alas it was no use and the boy sat up, his shirtless body exposed; revealing his tight abs and six pack. His cat let out a soft 'meow'.

His hand ran through his chocolate brown hair and he let out a loud yawn. He stood up, tossing his blanket aside, and his toned legs where revealed and his boxers where the only piece of fabric on him. He yawned again and began to stretch, getting the kinks out of his body.

He headed to the bathroom, to take a shower, when his phone began to ring; startling him awake. He reached over to his bedside table and picked it up, flipping it open and pressing 'talk'. "Hello?" He began, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Suzaku? Is that you?" asked the voice. He knew that voice...it was a friend but he was to tired to name who the voice belonged to.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Oh, good. Well Euphimia wants to see you! In an hour!" The voice said. Oh crap! An hour! That wasn't enough time to get ready!

"W-wait! Where?" He asked frantically.

"Um...she said you would know." Oh yeah! How could he forgot? It would be the park, near the hospital where they had fist met.

"T-thanks. Bye. Have a good day." He said and hung up the phone. With only an hour to get ready and to get across the city he wouldn't have enough time to shower. He opted for just spraying body spray on himself and getting dressed. He threw on a pair of brown baggy jeans, the color matched his hair, and he put on a white shirt and his long blue jacket. He slipped into a pair of socks and boots and hurried outside, yelling a 'Good bye!' to his Mom who was making breakfast and looking after her son as he ran down the road. She shook her head a bit.

"That boy and his girlfriend." She said, smiling a tad bit while flipping a pancake...well...more for Arthur.

Suzaku ran down the road, jumping over carts and wagons and dodging people will shouting 'sorry' back to them. He was panting by the time he was halfway there but he felt good. He loosened his shirt collar, letting some air in and started running again. He glanced at his watch...and then he collided right into another person.

He fell with an 'umph!' and landed square on his arse. "Sorry!" He apologized, quickly standing up and offering a hand to the person that he had bumped into. He couldn't help but stare. The person, a boy around his age, was beautiful. Ebony black hair that fell to his chin while covering his left eye. His right eye stared at him, a large violet orb that entranced him and kept him staring.

The boy stood up on his own, ignoring Suzaku's out streched hand. "Watch where you're going." He said coldly and walked away. Well, he was rude! 

Suzaku shook his head, he kept staring at the boy as he walked away. He couldn't help himself. He started walking away but he noticed a reflection on the pavement. He crouched down to look at the object and noticed it was a wallet. He couldn't help but look for ID.

Luckily the boy had his driver's licensee. It proudly proclaimed that he was Lelouch Lamprouge. Suzaku pocketed the wallet and turned his attention to running after Lelouch. He weaved in and out of the crowd until he noticed the head of black hair. He ran faster as Lelouch kept moving and soon Suzaku had Lelouch's sleeve in his hand. "You dropped this." He said, handing the wallet to Lelouch.

The black haired boy took his wallet back and slipped it into his pocket. "Thank you." He said and began to walk away again.

"Hey!" Suzaku called. Lelouch stopped and turned to face the brunette. He raised one eyebrow questioningly and waited for the other boy to speak again. "I'm Suzaku." He started off lamely. "And uh...would you...wanna hang out sometime?" He asked.

Lelouch opened his mouth to respond but was cut off as Suzaku's phone began ringing. "Damn." He cursed. "Sorry." He apologized and answered his phone. "Suzaku here." He began. It was Euphimia wanting to know where he was. "Oh, I...uh...had to help somebody sorry. I'll be there in a bit." He confirmed.

"I'm sorry. I got to go." Suzaku apologized. He ran off glancing back once to see Lelouch staring back at him. Suzaku smiled warmly.


End file.
